


Merry Christmas Baby

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rima and Senri endure one of Chairman Cross' pet projects: a Secret Santa involving the Day Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**Merry Christmas Baby**

There were some human customs that were rather silly. This whole Secret Santa gift exchange was one of them. Rima lurked in the corner of the library, avoiding the mass of the Day Class students clustered under the tree where the presents were waiting. The one good thing about this was it did give her a chance to feed her sweet tooth. Chairman Cross had provided all manner of goodies for the students to snack on.

Rima nibbled at a gingerbread man while she watched the Day Class students make fools of themselves. Senri joined her a few moments later. He was carrying two packages.

"Here. Yuuki had our gifts so we wouldn't get swamped."

Rima caught the little box he tossed her. She ripped the paper and fumbled to get the lid open. Inside she found a number of hair clips. Not a bad present all in all. Senri had opened his own gift to find what looked like a pair of a girl's underwear. Pink, silky underwear. Whoever his Secret Santa was, it was probably one of the day class fangirls. Senri looked rather bewildered as what exactly to do with the gift. She snickered.

"I'm not sure those are exactly your color."

Senri hurriedly shoved the panties in his pocket before anyone else could notice them. "Not another word."

"Of course not." Her smirk didn't disappear though. "So, do we wait and see what other interesting gifts get given or do we make a quiet escape before the owner of those panties comes looking for them?"


End file.
